


The Farm

by jayjasons



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Bottom Gavin Reed, Country AU, Daddy Hank Anderson (Detroit Become Human), Detroit become human country AU, Farmer Hank, Farmer Hank Anderson, Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed has a daddy kink, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Swears, M/M, Top Hank Anderson, detroit become human - Freeform, hankvin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjasons/pseuds/jayjasons
Summary: Gavin Reed is a troubled 18-year-old sent to Hank's farm over the summer by his mom. While Gavin Reed doesn't do romance, who knew an older man like Hank Anderson was just his type.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	1. Meeting Hank

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still working on one drunk night, but I came up with this country AU and thought it was great so I just had to write it. Plus there doesn't seem to be a whole lot of farmer Hank, and I think he fits that role perfectly tbh. 
> 
> I do apologize for the bad title, I'm not very creative obviously, and what would I even call this? I didn't want the name to be cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything farm-related lmao.

Gavin’s arms were folded over his chest as his mom drove down the bumpy dirt road. He had lost signal on his phone several miles back causing his music to pause every couple seconds and all his games require an internet connection so he was stuck with nothing. All he could really do is look at the window at the plain fields.

Nothing for miles except a few cows here and there eating grass or whatever it was cows do besides eating. As well as a few houses next to the farmlands. That was it.

He hated the silence and tension in the car. Sure it was already tense when they had got in, but it was easier to ignore when he was playing on his phone and listening to music.

Gavin was slightly relieved when his mom pulled up to a long gravel road. A man who looked to be in his 50s with a gray beard and longish hair stood there with his arms crossed. He was wearing overalls with a dirty white shirt underneath it with some boots. He was watching as Gavin grabbed his black backpack and shrugged on one strap on to his shoulder.

As soon as he shut the door his mom drove off without saying anything, leaving Gavin to walk down to the older man himself.

“You must be Gavin!” The older man had a slight drawl in his voice. He smiled and walked a little ways to meet up with Gavin. He had a little tooth gap, his hands and arms were semi-dirty, yet he still held out his hand for Gavin to shake.

“Names Hank Anderson, but you can call me Hank. Welcome to the farm.” He introduced as Gavin shook his hand, Hank had a firm grip as he shook. “Come on, shake my hand properly!” He teased as he squeezed his hand a little tighter making Gavin give him a firmer handshake this time. “That’s better.” He smiled and let go.

Gavin looked around, in the distance he could see all the usual farming stuff, a barn, animal pens, fields of crops and on the other side was a big lake. There was a dock, and a little further away was a big house with the woods surrounding the rest of the property.

It was different than what he was used to. He was used to the city and the noises, here it was quiet and smelly. Sure the city was too but it didn’t smell like horse shit, literally.

“Beautiful ain’t it? A thousand acres passed down from generation to generation.” He patted Gavin on the back making him jump “Come on, get in the truck and we can go over some basics at the house.” He nodded over to a dirty white, old beat-up 1978 Ford f150.

Gavin scoffed “Your truck looks like a piece of shit.” He remarked as he walked to the passenger side, Hank followed him over going to the drivers' side he looked over at the teen “Would you like to walk instead?” He raised an eyebrow.

Gavin looked at where they were and the house, it was a long walk, it was at least a mile long “Not really.” He said as he took off his bag and got in the car putting it where his feet went. Hank got in after him and started the car. The air was already on blast, it felt good on his heated skin. He propped up his feet on the dashboard and leaned back.

“Might wanna get your feet off the dash before you get stuck,” Hank commented as he started to drive slowly.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, dismissing Hank’s warning “It’s fine, just mind your business and drive.” He put his hands behind his head. Enjoying the air conditioning cooling him down.

Hank didn’t say anything, he sped up a little bit on the gravel road. There was a hard bump in the road making the car jump a little. Gavin ended yelping as he fell down between the seat and the floor. His legs being pushed up against his chest “Phck!” He cursed under his breath as he started to struggle, pushing himself up out from the seat and the floor.

Hank started to laugh as he slowed the car down a little, he kept glancing at the younger man as he struggled to get up.

When Hank parked in the driveway Gavin was finally able to wiggle his way out. He grunted as he grabbed his bag and git out before the farmer could turn the car off. He made his way up the porch steps and to the white doors.

The house was big and white, with reddish-brown roofing. It looked like any other house on a farm, big and white, lots of windows and old. These were house from the 90s and before, things were upgraded on the inside but the outside remained the same.

Gavin opened the door, the inside was nice. The living room was big and cozy looking with a soft sectional couch and a curved flat screen tv in front of it. Nearby was the kitchen, it was a big kitchen with a small dining room table for three. The walls were decorated with family photos and cheesy quotes about family, life, and farms.

The house was relatively clean, some dog hairs here and there, as well as some beer bottles in the kitchen and living room.

He set his bag down on a chair as the older man walked inside. He shut the door behind him and headed over to the kitchen “Have a seat. Want something to drink?” He asked him as started to pour himself a cup of coffee despite it being lunchtime.

“Get me a coffee.” His mom didn’t let him have a coffee this morning, she woke him up and rushed him into the car. She was obviously eager to get rid of him.

Hank grabbed another plain white mug and filled it with coffee handing it to the teen “Want any sugar or creamer?”

“I like mine black.” He shrugged as he took the cup from the man and took a seat in one of the chairs. Hank took a seat across from him, the chair squeaking a little as he did so.

“So you’re obviously here for a reason and all that crap, let’s skip that part.” Gavin raised an eyebrow, he figured he would be lectured on his behavior and how it won’t be tolerated and blah blah blah. 

“You wake up at four A.M, eat breakfast, have coffee whatever, this gives us an early start to the day. Allows us to work more before the sun comes up.” He explained as he took a sip of coffee “Take a break around lunchtime and continue working up until five or six.”

Gavin’s eyes narrowed “Fourteen fucking hours? You gotta be shitting me!” He huffed, he took a big drink of his coffee before pushing the cup away and crossing his arms. “I’m *not* working for fourteen hours with no pay! You’re fucking crazy, old man.” He was used to a normal school day, but working more than seven or eight hours? No way in hell was he doing that. Especially without any compensation for his work.

The older man leaned in, his sharp blue eyes looking at the teen “Look,” his voice lowered “you’re gonna work when I say to. This *isn’t* an option. You’re here to learn discipline, responsibility, and respect.”

“Respect my ass.” He mumbled, he just wanted to go home and be back up in his room. He didn’t need this shit.

“Anyways” he cleared his throat ignoring the comment “Try to go to bed around nine, but no later than eleven. The later you go to bed the more tired you’re gonna be in the morning.” Hank advised him “Ain’t gonna get much-done moaning and groaning about how tired you are.”

Gavin’s eyes rolled, at this point, he was barely listening to the man. 

“On weekends, you get a little time to relax. You don’t have to wake up at four in the morning. Though both on weekdays and weekends I expect you to be up at a certain time for breakfast. If you ain’t up by the time breakfast wrapping up, you ain’t eatin’. I tend to serve breakfast around seven on weekends.”

Gavin gave him a snarky look “And what if I’m not up by four? What’s stopping me from sleeping in and getting my own food?”

Hank started to chuckle, the corners of his mouth quirking up “Oh, you ain’t gonna like how I wake you up then. Best wake up on time.”

This was going to be a long summer, he didn’t plan this. All of this was a last-minute thing due to him almost failing high school, despite the fact that he still graduated. It wasn’t like he didn’t know how to do work, it was just that he didn’t think school work was important. He saw no point in it, he has basic math skills, he can read and write well, what more does he really need? He wants to be a detective anyways, he got what he needed for the job, minus the training anyways, it’s just a matter of going through the ranks.

Gavin slid the chair back making it scrape across the floor as he stood up “Where’s my room at?” He grabbed his bag and grunted at the heaviness of it. He packed all he can into a bag, that included his laptop, clothes, charging cables and shoes. He didn’t know what he needed or what time he would get to use his stuff, but he brought it anyway. Besides his laptop was the only thing was had some pre-downloaded porn on it. He wasn’t gonna spend four months in the middle of nowhere without any porn. Sure he didn’t think about the fact that maybe he had wifi, even so, he wasn’t gonna watch porn on some old farmer’s wifi.

Hank finished up his coffee and too both their mugs to the sink just before coming back over. 

“Alright, follow me. Also, watch out for Sumo, sometimes he likes to lay in the middle of the hall.” He led him upstairs to a hallway. There were several doors, most of them were all closed besides three of them. Passing by one of them was a bedroom, which he assumed was Hank’s room. The other two were a bedroom and a bathroom.

The old man briskly led him to the open bedroom “Heres where you’ll be staying for the next few months.”

The room was small, it had wood flooring like the rest of the house did, a dresser against the wall in front of the bed, the bed was full size with a dark gray and white windowpane kind of plaid design with pillows to match. The bedside table matched the dark wood the framed the bed, and with that, there was a lamp on it. There wasn’t much to the room, it had a window plus a small desk, but that was about it.

He walked in and set his stuff on the bed “If you ever need anything in the middle of the night or something I’m pretty much right across. Your bathroom is just next door to your room so we ain’t sharing a washroom.” He chortled. “Come on’ he motioned him “suns still up and there’s work that still needs to be done. Give you a head start so you know what to do for tomorrow.” The man started walk-off, Gavin followed after him slowly.

He wasn’t excited about this and what the rest of the day would bring them.


	2. Unwinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank walked away from the door for a second before reappearing. The towel was gone, thick thighs on display and his cock covered by them.
> 
> Gavin scooted out of the way of the door in case he happened to notice the opened door and him staring. He was still in a position to catch a few glimpses of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope everyone is doing ok during this pandemic. This chapter is pretty fucking long lmao I apologize. One Drunk night is still being worked on, I've been a little stuck on it. Plus also I just had to write farmer Hank.
> 
> I am very glad that you guys are into this and y'all comments give me life haha. Anyways enjoy this chapter :)

The sun beat down on Gavin the whole time he watched and listened to this old farmer explain his tasks and show him around the farm. Sweat was dripping from his forehead as Hank showed him tases boring and mundane chores. Some of them were simple like taking eggs from chickens, feed the animals and give them water, cleaning animal feeders and brushing the horses. Those were the simple tasks. His other responsibilities included milking cows, cleaning the hooves on the horses, weeding a garden and having to paint this mile-long fence. These were the jobs that weren’t so simple or something that Gavin was absolutely dreading.

“You think you can remember to do all of that?” Hank asked him as he produced a cigarette carton from his pockets and took one outputting one in his mouth and lighting it. He inhaled it and blew it out, as he did a light breeze came by and the smell of cigarette smoke blew passed his nose.

Gavin was oratorically drooling at the smell. God he wanted one. 

But he wasn’t about to ask to get rejected and lectured how he shouldn’t be smoking one at his age. He got too much of that from people around him besides his friends.

“Seems like a fucking lot. What if I don’t get to everything?” He crossed his arms but immediately started to cringe when he felt his sweat-soaked shirt press more against his chest. His arms dropped down by his sides and his hands went into his pockets.

Hank let out a laugh “I don’t expect you to get to _everything_ there are some things you won’t get to, or you won’t finish for the day.” He took a puff “There will be a list in the kitchen, I’ll list your chores by order of importance because not everything requires you to do it every day.”

The teens mind didn’t register too much of what Hank said, his mind was focused on the cigarette. It wasn’t the same kind he smoked, but he still wanted one. It feels like it had been forever, but really it’s only been almost twenty-four hours without one.

His attention was caught when a big hand appeared in his face with a cigarette between his fingers “Here.” Gavin blinked a couple times and blushed before quickly taking the cigarette from the older man.

“Didn’t think you’d let me have one.” He said flatly as Hank handed him a lighter. He lit his up and handed the zippo back to him.

“I got addicted to smoking at a young age. Around fourteen or fifteen” Hank’s voice was low and rumbly as he ashed his cigarette and motioned Gavin to follow him. “I understand it’s hard to go a while without one. I don’t encourage it, but if you’re already addicted it no use in fighting with someone who can’t get his fix.” He shrugged a little as they walked towards the house.

Gavin had also started at a young age, started with friends who stole their brother’s vape, turned into trying cigarettes, to a complete nicotine addiction.

He ashed his cigarette and looked away from the man “Thanks..” He said quietly, but loud enough for Hank to hear him. He was always grateful when someone gave him a cigarette or a beer. He knows how expensive things can be.

Maybe Hank wasn’t _too_ bad, he still wasn’t excited for tomorrow, but at least Hank seemed a little bit cool and not all of this will be complete hell. As long as he gets a cigarette.

“So.. “ he took a quick drag before talking again “is this what you do every day? Farm shit?” he asked stupidly, sure Hank had to do other thing than the farm right? But after today, it seemed like that’s all the farmer did. 

The teen's question made Hank let out a belly laugh, his laugh was deep and loud. Gavin’s brows furrowed as his cheeks heated up, he felt embarrassed now for asking the question “Most days, works gotta be done. Some nights I’ll go to a bar, and farmers markets on the weekends.” He walked on the porch and put out his cigarette in the ashtray “I do other things other than farm work.” He said his lips quirking up into a small smile “I got a life too.”

Gavin leaned against the house on the porch finishing up his cigarette “You do all of this all by yourself?” he flicked his ash on the white wood, making the white turn black.

“I’ve had help in the past, for the last what? Four or five years a kid named Connor would come up and stay with me for the summers and help out.” He smiled fondly “Sweet kid, he loved working with me, he was great at the farmers markets too. He stopped coming after he graduated this year.”

So he was around Gavin’s age.

Gavin put out his cigarette in the ashtray “What’s for dinner?” He asked turning to the taller man “Better not be some rabbit shit from your garden.” If it was, he would rather skip dinner if it wasn’t going to be anything good.

“Steaks and mashed potatoes.” He said as he opened the door, the air conditioning hitting both of them as he held the door open for Gavin. He stepped inside with a sigh as he tugged at his sweat-soaked shirt. The sweat dried on him quickly, his hair dried and stuck to his forehead. He felt gross. He wasn’t used to being covered in sweat and dirt and having that all dry on him.

Hank toed off his boots by the front door “Let’s go get cleaned up and showered then we can start on dinner.” Gavin rolled his eyes, of course he had to help with dinner. All he wanted to was eat, jerk off, and sleep. But of course the man was making him help with dinner, something he shouldn’t be trusted with doing. Even if the task was simple, he just shouldn’t be trusted with cooking anything. 

“Towels are in the cabinet below the sink.” He said as he made his way to the stairs. 

He followed right behind him. They split off into their separate rooms. Gavin grabbed his bag and laid out a plain black shirt and sweats as well as his laptop. He figured he might as well get his time to himself before dinner while he could. It wasn’t like Hank was gonna know what was taking him so long, even if he did what was he gonna do? Tell him to stop jacking it? Sure he could just do it when Hank went to bed, but he would rather not make so much noise in the house trying to find things to clean up his cum.

Gavin could hear a door close and the shower turn on in Hank’s bathroom. 

While he wasn’t a fan of older men, he did wonder what Hank looked like all cleaned up and not in overalls. He was a pretty big guy, 6’2 and had a bit of a beer belly hanging out. A nicely trimmed white beard and semi-long gray hair. 

Maybe it was just his horny mind kicking in, or maybe he really was curious.

It wouldn’t hurt to snoop around would it? He didn’t hear the old man’s bedroom door closed, he only heard the other one that connected the bedroom and bathroom together.

He got up off the bed and walked out to the hallway slowly. Luckily the creaking of wood under him was muted by the running water in the shower. 

Getting to the door, it was partially closed leaving the door open just a crack. Gavin gave himself a moment to memorize how the door was, just so Hank wouldn’t notice that somebody came into his room and he could move the door back to how it was. He then pushed it open slowly and crept in.

Hank’s bedroom was nice, a big king size mattress, a plush and a cozy-looking gray comforter with pillows to match. He had two nightstands, one of them was empty. The other side, the side that looked more used and sunken in, had a lamp and an alarm clock on it. Hank’s room didn’t have much to it. It was a plain white room, a chair in the corner, and a dresser in the front of the room. On that dresser he had a couple of photos on it. 

There was one of a little boy and Hank, both of them smiling together. The little boy looked to be about five in the photo. In the other photos it was just Hank. Hank with family, Hank on his farm, Hank with Sumo and Hank with a twinkish looking male with brown hair. Little things about his life.

Suddenly the shower water turned off and he could hear the slide of the glass door.

“Fuck.” He cursed under his breath. He was starting to panic, he didn’t expect him to get out so soon.

Gavin rushed out of the room, not even bothering with the door. He ran to his room and threw himself on to the bed. He grabbed his phone and pretended to be busy on it. But from where he was at he got a glimpse of the freshly showered man.

Hank walked out of his room, towel around his waist, belly hanging over it slightly. He had a tattoo on his chest it had a woman on it with wings, this tattoo expanded across his chest. He had a couple of scars on his belly, and a little dimple beneath his belly button.

Damn he looked good. Tattoos and scars, while old men weren’t his thing, tattoos and scars definitely were.

Hank walked away from the door for a second before reappearing. The towel was gone, thick thighs on display and his cock covered by them.

Gavin scooted out of the way of the door in case he happened to notice the opened door and him staring. He was still in a position to catch a few glimpses of him.

Secretly he was hoping for the old man to pop a boner, curious about what he was packing down there. But he doubts at his age that would ever happen again. Unless he slipped him some viagra that is, but Gavin wasn’t _that_ evil. He wasn’t about to give an old man a 24-hour boner and a potential heart attack just to see some old dick.

But that didn’t stop him from hoping to catch a small glimpse of his dick.

He watched as Hank grabbed a pair of boxers and adjusted himself. From what he can see, he was thick. Even when soft. 

Hank got dressed up in some loose shorts and a gray shirt and walked out of the bedroom.

Thankfully it was his turn to take a shower. He can take a shower and jerk off, though he regrets not sneaking a pic of Hank for his jerk off sessions, but he could always try to get one later. Preferably when the man was naked again. If the opportunity ever presented itself again. Which he thinks is highly doubtful.

Gavin got up and headed over to the bathroom, Hank was already at the staircase by the time he did.

He closed the door, though he left it open just a tiny bit. Secretly hoping the old man would walk by, get a peek of Gavin. Though that was just his horny mind running wild with porn fantasies, he knows it won’t happen, but a part of him hopes it does.

Gavin got out a towel and hung it on the towel rack before struggling with the shower for a minute. Trying to figure out how to turn on the shower part of it. Once it was on, he stripped down and got into the warm water.

He moaned softly as the water hit his hard cock, he reached down and wrapped a hand around himself. He closed his eyes as he started to stroke himself slowly, his mind going right back to what he saw.

This older man, who probably couldn’t get hard anymore, he had a thick looking cock though. He could only imagine what this man’s dick looked like when he was younger. A strong man, a girthy cock hanging between his legs. 

While he couldn’t imagine a younger Hank, he could definitely imagine what his cock would look like hard.

Thick and veiny, precum dripping down the length. While Gavin didn’t get the chance to see his bare cock, or even a good look at the thickness, he still imagines it would be about the width of a plastic water bottle.

His hand was getting faster and tighter around his cock. He was moaning softly as he imagined Hank finding him like this, his cock getting hard in those shorts.

Anderson stripping down and joining right behind him in the shower. Those big strong hands on him, one on his hip, the other on his back pushing him down to bend over slowly. His fat cock resting between his cheeks, sliding over his hole. Teasing Gavin just before the fat head pushed into him, stretching out Gavin’s ass.

His burly hands gripping his hips as he pounds into him, using Gavin like a fuck toy. Getting out all his stress and frustrations out on him. Putting Gavin in his place, telling him all he’s good for is being a warm hole for Hank to use as he pleases.

It didn’t take much for him to cum at the thought. His quiet moan still ended up being a little too loud in the bathroom. But he didn’t care at that moment. He was leaned against his side against the shower tiles, panting as his cum washed off him.

After a minute or two he composed himself again and started to quickly wash himself up. Washing up all the dirt and sweat that had built on him these last few hours. Once he was clean he got out and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed back towards his room.

In his room he got dressed quickly and combed his wet hair, making it a little more neater before he headed downstairs where Hank was.

Downstairs Hank was already getting things out to cook with, pots and bowls, and other necessary things needed for cooking their meal.

The man smiled as Gavin came down “Ready to start cooking?” he crossed his arms as he watched the teen walk to the kitchen.

“I shouldn’t be trusted with cooking, but if it means I get to eat then yeah I am.” He shrugged a little. He better not get something hard, there was a ninety-nine percent chance he was gonna fuck it up.

Hank chuckled as he walked over to a pantry door. There were two aprons on them, one of them said ‘Kiss the cook’ on them and the other one was a pink and white apron.

Hank grabbed the ‘kiss the cook’ on and put it on himself before he grabbed the pink apron and handed it to Gavin. “Sorry, there isn’t another one here. Connor used to have one here, but since he went off to university and stopped helping out here during the summers I let him keep it.” 

“I ain’t putting that shit on.” He crossed his arms and ignored his outstretched am.

Hank rolled his eyes a little with a quiet sigh, but didn’t bother fighting with him as he set the apron back.

“Now what?” He crossed his arms as Hank started to put back his hair with a hair tie, most of his hair was back but he left two loose strands one on each side.

“Well, let’s wash our hands and get to work.” He walked over to the sink and turned it on before pumping some soap into his hands and lathering them up.

All Gavin could do was shake his head and come up next to him and join him.

‘This dinner better be good’ he thought as he washed his hands after Hank.

Once his hands were washed and dried Hank started to show him how to cut and peel potatoes. A job that he assured Gavin that he couldn’t possibly fuck up.

And he was right.

He got them cut up and softened up with the seasoning put on them. Hank made the steak and directed him on how much milk, butter and other ingredients to add the potatoes.

Gavin isn’t one to enjoy cooking, but he did enjoy cooking with Hank. He told a bit about his life and Connor, who seemed to be a close person to him in his life.

He was once a married man, a son, wife. A happy little family. His son died in a car accident a couple years ago, his wife divorced him a year after his death. Connor started to help out shortly after Cole’s death. The way the man talked about the kid, he seemed like he was really fond of him. Helping out every summer, and hanging out with the old man giving him some company.

It was surprisingly a good conversation.

He did feel a little bad for Hank. With Connor and his son gone, his wife leaving him, he had no one besides Sumo.

“Well, dinner’s ready. I’ll get us some plates if you wanna go grab me a beer and if you want a soda or water for yourself.” He said as he took the steaks off the pan and on to a foil align tray.

“Uh yeah, sure.” He said as he walked towards the fridge.

“Oh no,” he stopped him “there’s a fridge back out on the porch. Just go through that door there,” He pointed over to an and archway that led to a small room that had a backdoor that had white peeling paint on it. 

Gavin walked to the back and opened it up. Immediately upon entering off to the left was an old fridge. He walked over to it and opened it up. Inside was like a liquor store. 

The top shelf of the fridge had cans of beer lining it. The second shelf had some jars on it, all of them different colors and all of them had different labels on them. Some of them with fruit in them too. The three in the front had already been drunken a little, but there was more of the same liquid right behind it.

Apple Pie 2/38  
Peach Cobbler 1/38  
And one with just a date on it- 12/37

Whatever it was it looked good, but Gavin would have to look at that later.

He grabbed a beer bottle from the top shelf and opened up the produce drawer that was filled with all kinds of different sodas. He grabbed a pineapple passion soda and closed the fridge. He walked back inside, closing the door behind him.

Hank had already set the table for them, fork and knives, plates filled with steak and mashed potatoes with gravy, salt and extra napkins in middle. His apron was off and his hair was still tied back.

“Here.” He handed over the beer to Hank. He smiled and took it as he took a seat.

“Thanks, kid.” He said as he cracked it open. God, he craved alcohol. It’s been a while since Gavin had drank, but he doubts the old man would let him touch his alcohol. He was lucky enough to get a cig today.

The teen walked over and took a seat across from Hank and started to dig into his meal.

The two ate in silence for a few minutes. It was a little awkward until Hank started up a conversation.

“I told you some about my life, but what about you? You seem interesting.” Hank said as heck into his steak and ate.

Gavin snorted “Me? Interesting? Far from it.” He really wasn’t interesting. He hung out with friends, drank, smoked and played video games. How was that interesting?

Hank raised an eyebrow as he ate “Really? So.. there’s no interesting story behind that scar on your nose?”

The scar. Always a conversation starter when someone points it out. It wasn’t anything special, just Gavin being stupid.

The teen shrugged a little “Got too drunk and passed out face first in the front yard on some gravel.”

“Not surprised.” He mused quietly as he continued to eat his food.

Gavin’s brows furrowed together “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” He asked as he set down his fork and knife and crossed his arms glaring at the old man.

Hank raised an eyebrow “Trouble maker kid ending up on my farm, figured you’d get into some stupid shit. Don’t take it as an insult, now eat.” He commanded him as he took a drink of beer. 

The teen quirked up an eyebrow, he hated people commanding him to do shit. He’s always had a problem with authority “And if I don’t?”

Hank took a big drink of his beer and put the bottle back on the table with a hard thud “You’re going to bed early.” He grunted “I’m just being honest, you know why you’re here, your story doesn’t come as shock to me. Don’t be an asshole.”

He wasn’t gonna sit here taking shit from an old man thinking he’s a stupid child. He was an adult now, he’s grown, man. Why should he sit here and listen to this shit?. Gavin stood up “Fine, I’ll go to bed early. I’m tired anyways.” he pushed the chair back and grabbed his soda before walking off.

“You better not leave trash in your room!” Hank yelled out to him “You’re gonna attract fuckin’ bugs!”

Gavin didn’t respond to him as he popped open his soda and stomped off upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @Dbecomesmut


End file.
